


We are Stardust - Wir sind Sternenstaub

by dogpoet, TwoWorldsChild



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: Laßt uns gemeinsam die Sterne erforschen ...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99511) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



> At first, I would say thank you to dogpoet for writing this beautiful, poetic gem. And for her permission, to translate it into another language.

 

* * *

 

_Wir wollen, dass beide Seiten danach streben, die Wunder der Wissenschaft zu erwecken, statt ihrer Schrecken._

_Wir wollen gemeinsam die Sterne erkunden, die Wüsten erobern, Krankheiten ausrotten, die Tiefen der Ozeane erschließen …_

_-John F. Kennedy_

 

 

Wir kamen von überall her. Von den Wüstenstädten Vulkans bis hin zu den Regenwäldern und rauschenden Wasserfällen des Amazonas. Wir kamen von Plätzen, wo die Tiere, die unsere Ahnen einst jagten, längst verschwunden waren. Wir kamen aus Flut und Dürre. Wir kamen von gefrorenen, vergessenen Steppen und den goldenen Maisfeldern Iowas. Wir kamen aus Städten in denen die Schienensysteme des Personennahverkehrs so lang, wie Flüsse waren. Wir kamen aus Orten, in denen es mehr Kirchen als Einkaufsmöglichkeiten gab. Wir kamen aus Dörfern, wo niemand an Gott glaubte. Wir kamen aus den Bergen, wo Standard eine unbekannte Sprache war.

Wir traten der Sternenflotte bei, weil wir als Kinder Bücher über die Sterne lasen. Wir traten bei, weil jemand uns ein Teleskop schenkte. Wir traten bei, weil wir mit unserem Jurastudium scheiterten. Wir traten bei, weil wir neue Menschen kennenlernen wollten und neue Dinge sehen. Wir traten bei, weil wir zwanzig Sprachen beherrschten. Wir traten bei, weil wir geerdet werden wollten. Wir traten bei, weil wir nicht stillstehen konnten. Wir traten bei, weil wir keine Familie hatten. Wir brauchten Geld, einen Platz zum leben, einen Gehaltscheck. Wir traten bei, weil wir zu zwei Welten gehörten und uns nicht für eine davon entscheiden konnten.

Wir nahmen Abschied von Urgroßmüttern, die keine Zähne mehr besaßen. Wir nahmen Abschied von Brüdern, die gerade erst sprechen lernten. Wir nahmen Abschied von Alkoholkranken Müttern und Exfrauen, die uns nicht mehr als unsere Knochen gelassen hatten. Wir verließen enttäuschte Väter ohne jedweden Abschied. Wir verließen das feuchte Geräusch von Zikaden auf regennassem Blattwerk. Wir verließen das Geräusch von Regen auf dem Blechdach. Wir verließen Kühe und Hähne und das aufwachen im Morgengrauen. Wir verließen das kreischen der Sehlats und den Geruch der Tikiriblätter. Wir verließen die Geräuschkulisse von Städten, die niemals schliefen – Taxis, Neuigkeiten und verschlagenen Dieben in den Ecken. Wir verließen warme Betten und den Geruch von Brot am Morgen. Wir verließen Hunde und Katzen und unsere liebsten Bilder. Wir verließen Babys, denen wir noch ein letztes Mal vorlasen. Wir ließen unsere Sprache hinter uns. Wir verließen den gewohnten Geschmack von Harissa auf unserer Zunge, von unreifen Oliven und geräucherten Jalapeños. Wir verließen die alltäglichen Aromen von Plomeek, von Austern, Miso, Kimchi und hausgemachtem Käse. Wir verließen Kichererbsen mit Maniok. Wir verließen Borschtsch und Vodka.

Um nach San Francisco zu gelangen, verkauften wir unsere Besitztümer. Wir trampten. Wir reisten Lichtjahre. Wir entkamen der Sklaverei. Wir betranken uns und schafften es fast nicht zur rechten Zeit. Wir fuhren mit dem Motorrad. Wir ritten auf Eseln. Wir kamen in Transportshuttles. Wir trotzten Vorgesetzten oder unseren Vätern. Wir machten unsere Mütter traurig. Wir riskierten unsere Leben in vollgestopften, dunklen und rostigen Fahrzeugen, die uns über die Grenze brachten. Wir segelten auf Booten, die nur durch Taue zusammen gehalten wurden. Wir wanderten von Norden her zu Fuß, kämpften nicht gegen die längst ausgestorbenen Bären und Wölfe, wohl aber gegen die allgegenwärtigen Elemente. Der Wind attackierte uns und versuchte uns zurückzuhalten, aber wir kämpften und gewannen letztendlich.

Wir kamen an mit unserem Leben in unseren Koffern, in unseren Hovercars, in unseren Händen, in unseren Gedanken. Wir kamen mit unseren Familien, mit unseren Kindern, mit unseren Beagles, Fotografien, nur mit der Kleidung, die wir am Körper trugen, mit Vorräten von Poi und Li Hing, Halva und Tortillas, Chutney und Sauerkraut. Mit einer Sauerteigkultur in einem Glas. Wir kamen mit Büchern, die uns Trost spendeten, mit den Worten unserer Ahnen auf der Haut. Manchmal kamen wir auch mit nichts von alledem.

Wir starteten in das Unbekannte, unsere Courage in einer Flasche verkorkt. Wir schlossen unsere Augen, als unser Magen sich überschlagen wollte. Wir griffen nach der Hand neben uns und ließen wieder los, bevor es jemand sah. Wir sahen die Sterne. Wir waren zwischen ihnen. In den Galaxien und den noch unbekannten Wundern, der Himmel ein fremdes Land.

Unsere erste Nacht auf dem Schiff verbrachten wir schlaflos. Summen, klappern und dröhnen. Die Dunkelheit so tief und vollkommen. Keine Fenster. Kein Mond. Kein Kojotengeheul. Kein streifen eines Nachtvogels. Keine Nachtblühenden Säulenkakteen. Keine Sonne, die durch die Jalousien schien. Keine Hähne, keine mitternächtlichen Mäusejäger, die im Erdgeschoss Radau machten. Unsere Körper fühlen sich fremd an. Uns ist kalt, uns ist heiß, wir fühlen uns leicht, wir fühlen uns schwer. Unser Haut wird spröde in der künstlichen Luft.

Wir treffen andere Rassen. Wir handeln. Wir dolmetschen. Wir versuchen, Sprachen zu sprechen, die unsere Zungen verknoten. Wir machen Fehler. Wir schütteln Hände, anstatt Gesichter zu berühren. Wir verbeugen uns, anstatt Hände zu schütteln. Wir unterlassen es, unsere Schuhe auszuziehen. Wir akzeptieren widerwärtiges Essen, um höflich zu sein. Wir weisen Geschenke zurück, ohne zu wissen warum. Wir vergessen, Geschenke mitzubringen, ohne zu realisieren, dass wir es vergessen haben. Wir benutzen unsere linken Hände, wenn wir unsere Rechte benutzen sollten. Wir halten Augenkontakt. Wir versuchen, Augenkontakt zu vermeiden. Und wir machen es beide Male verkehrt. Wir sprechen Ehrerbietungen falsch aus. Wir tragen die falschen Farben und erinnern damit an den Tod. Wir lachen laut. Oder überhaupt nicht. Manchmal kommen wir mit dem Tod in Berührung.

Wir verbringen Nächte auf fremden Planeten, schlaflos, fremder Wind in unseren Ohren, einzig die Sterne kommen uns bekannt vor. Ein Planet frei von Plagen und Schmerz, ein Planet, mit einer Stadt, die in den Wolken schwebt, ein Planet, der uns unsere Wünsche erfüllt und uns unsere Vergangenheit zurück bringt, ein Planet, auf dem ein Computer die Menschen seit sechstausend Jahren kontrolliert. Planeten des Friedens, Planeten des Krieges. Planeten, auf denen Niemand lebt oder auf denen Niemand stirbt. Ein Planet, auf dem ein Mann zwei Lebenszeiten verbringt, sein einziger Gefährte eine Ionenwolke. Planeten ohne Ärzte. Ein Planet, dessen Wasser uns unsichtbar machen kann. Planeten, die seit fünfhundert Jahren Krieg führen. Planeten, auf denen das Leben nicht das ist, was wir als leben kennen. Planeten, auf denen Liebe verboten ist. Planeten, auf denen es keine Zeitrechnung gab.

Wir haben schwarze Sterne gesehen, Quasare, Energiefelder, Ionenstürme und Kometen. Wir haben Kinder getroffen, die kaum alterten. Wir haben Blumen gesehen in der Größe eines Sees, Bäume nicht größer als unsere Finger. Wir sahen Insekten, so groß wie wir selbst. Wir sahen Yetis und Echsen auf zwei Beinen. Wir sahen grünen Regen und Geschöpfe aus Licht. Wir sahen die Liebe in all ihren Formen und den Hass.

Wir reparierten Schiffe, die nicht reparabel waren, überwanden Distanzen, die unüberwindbar schienen. Wir hörten Geräusche, die vor uns nie zuvor jemand gehört hatte, sahen Farben, die nie jemand vor uns sah. Manchmal waren wir einsam. Manchmal gelangweilt. Wir bandelten an. Wir gingen auseinander. Wir heirateten und ließen uns scheiden. Wir trafen alte Freunde aus alternativen Zeitlinien. Wir saßen im Maschinenraum, zogen Bolzen fest, verdrahteten Kabel, während das Schiff in die Vergessenheit trudelte. Wir sahen unsere eigene Zerstörung wieder und wieder, und kamen doch unbeschadet auf die andere Seite. Wir dankten unseren Göttern. Wir liebten unser Leben.

Einige von uns wurden von einer Salz liebenden Kreatur in Frauengestalt getötet, durch silikonbasierte Lebensformen in der Dunkelheit einer Miene, durch Rigelianisches Fieber, durch unsere Doppelgänger. Getötet durch Barrieren im All, Ionenstürme, Wolkenkreaturen, Androiden, Phaser, Roboter, Strahlung, unbekannte Pflanzen, Blitze, explodierende Felsen, Computer. Getötet durch einen der unseren. Wir wurden im Kampf getötet, Schuldlos, durch Selbstopferung, durch Ignoranz. Getötet durch Götter, durch Soldaten. Getötet für Nahrung und manchmal einfach nur zur Belustigung.

Wir verloren viele. (Carlisle, Kaplan, Robau, Marple, Hendorff, Mallory, Rizzo, Olson, Grant, Latimer, Dehner, Kelso, Mitchell, Barnhart, Darnell, Green, Mathews, Rayburn, Sturgeon, Tomlinson, Tormolen, Gaetano, Galway, Jackson, Lang, O'Herlihy, O'Neill, Tracy, Compton, D'Amato, Harper, Thompson, Watkins, Watson, Wyatt). Ganze Schiffe starben. Transporter wiesen Fehlfunktionen auf. Körper trieben in der Schwärze des Alls. Wir verloren Väter und Mütter, Brüder und Söhne. Wir verloren Freunde und Liebhaber. Wir verloren unsere Erinnerungen und unseren Verstand.

Wie viele Tage, wie viele Lichtjahre lagen hinter uns? Wie viele Botengänge und diplomatische Missionen? Wie viele Sternensysteme? Wie viele Schichten, wie viele Planetenumrundungen? Wie viele Erdstandardtage? Zeit war dicker als Blut.

Wir sind keine Menschen, keine Vulkanier, keine Orioner. Wir sind weder Schwarz noch weiß, Asiat oder Latino. Wir sind die _Sternenflotte._ Wir sind Partikel, Sauerstoff, Karbon, Wasserstoff, Stickstoff, Kalzium, Phosphor, Kupfer und Eisen. Wir sind genau das in vielerlei Varianten. Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub. Das ganze Universum ist unser Garten Eden.


End file.
